fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oran Fulbore
Oran Fulbore Is a dark mage currently operating within Bantia, making up half of the team "Fulbore Brothers" with his brother Django Fulbore. While Django handles the planning and organisation aspect of Bloody Smile, Oran takes a more physical role in using his superior strength to achieve his goals. Though technically a leader in their gang, Oran doesn't care for any of his underlings. In fact he cares little for the lives of others at all and only ever takes orders from Django, albeit rarely. He uses Take Over magic to transform into a true monster when fighting, adding massive claws and teeth to his already incredible strength and vicious personality. Appearance Oran stands at just under six feet tall, only just shorter than his brother, with a rather scrawny build when one considers the physical strength he holds. He has piercing, blood red eyes and ragged brown hair, which he generally keeps short at the behest of his brother. It isn’t uncommon though for him to simply let it grow unchecked for as long as he can, or at least until Django complains about it. Lastly, Oran has obtained a large number of scars in his often brutal fights. First is a large bite mark on the outside of his right thigh and a similar scar on his right shoulder, both caused by the same animal. Another jagged scar cuts over the front of his left thigh, as one that runs from his left shoulder, over his elbow, to the back of his forearm. Lastly, a pair of scars run parallel to each other up his chest, caused by a large monster’s claw. His guild mark is located on the back of his neck and is colored a deep crimson. Typically, Oran sports a rather simple attire. Often times he will wear the same clothes for days on end; again, only changing when Django complains. Currently, his wardrobe consists of a baggy pair of brown pants and an army green hoodie. The hood has a pair of build in goggles with yellow lenses and dangling black straps, allowing Oran to see with his peripheral vison even if his hood is up. A crescent moon emblem is embroidered on the back of his hoodie in blue, which Oran believes reflects his personality perfectly. Lastly, He elects not to wear socks, and in almost every case he has been known to kick off his shoes to fight barefoot. Personality While somewhat unsurprising, given his status as a wanted criminal, Oran perfectly embodies the definition of a sociopath. He harbors no empathy for others, and acts only to fulfill his own desires. While it was less obvious in his younger days, Oran has displayed these traits for as long as anyone, even Django, can remember. What’s worse, Oran’s psychosis has only gotten more severe as the years have passed, as he has grown more violent and more prone to unpredictable outbursts. The only one truly safe from his wrath is his brother Django; who, coincidentally, is also the only person Oran will respond to when told to do anything. Nobody really knows the reason for this, as people afflicted with Oran’s condition should hold no respect for anyone, however both brothers have long since given up trying to decipher Oran’s mannerisms. While Oran does listen to what his brother tells him, he does not blindly follow Django’s orders. Quite the contrary, he seems to take pride in finding long winded and complicated interpretations to Django’s directives. This spills over into fighting as well, as Oran will often make sport of opponents he knows can’t fight back. This psychosis is further amplified when Oran utilises his Take-Over Magic, as Oran wholeheartedly embraces the nature of the monsters he transforms into. When like this, not even Django is able to reason with him, and many within the brothers’ gang have learned to give him a wide birth until he reverts back to a human on his own. His inherently inhuman nature and monstrous strength make him a formidable opponent to face, intimidating many of his followers into obedience. Brash and cruel, it is not unheard of for Oran to viciously attack another member of his brother’s gang simply for speaking up at the wrong time. Thing’s aren’t all bad for the people in Oran’s company however. While he can be quick to anger, he also suffers from a cripplingly short attention span. He will sometimes give up pursuing an opponent should something he finds more interesting appear before him, leaving the posy of gang members that are tasked to keep an eye on him to pick up the mess and complete his jobs. Should he be reminded however, he will instantly resume pursuit of his quarry; that is, unless he losses interest again and forgets what he has set out to do once more. It is also likely that Oran can lose interest in a target should he be left to wait too long without any action, and can sometimes need reminders about what it is that he has set out to do. All of these things are factors Django has to take into consideration before sending Oran out to do anything, and it is a very rare occasion when Oran is send out on his own. History Had Oran been able to choose the circumstances of his birth, some argue that he wouldn’t change a thing. Abandoned to the streets by their parents it was expected that the pair of them would simply die in obscurity. And, while Django will never breathe a word of it to another living being, Oran was the reason why the survived. Oran adapted much quicker to the harsh lifestyle than his brother, being able to perform the oftentimes heartless acts in order to survive without a second thought. It wasn’t long before Django was able to follow suit, and the brothers soon became notorious amongst streets that they inhabited. Life for Oran was good for a while. Django did most of the thinking, keeping them both just ahead of the long arm of the law, while he acted as the muscle. It was a good fit for him, and over time Oran learned how valuable his brother was to him; not only as a companion, but because Django’s quick wit had kept them both out of prison on more than one occasion. Something Oran knew he could never have accomplished on his own. Their luck eventually ran short however, as their often brazen actions attracted the unwanted attention of the local underworld. One bad call landed them in a trap set to stop their crime spree, and the brother’s short lives appeared to already be at their end. Even while Oran continued to crack open the heads of the mercenary’s sent to hunt them, Django brokered a deal to spar the brothers’ lives in turn for their services. Intrigued, and more than a little impressed, Oran and Django where brought before their pursuers and inducted into their first organised group the brothers had ever known. Before that point, nether of the brothers hadn’t had any sort of guidance from anyone. But now that they were part of a group, they truly thrived. Oran became known as a brutal enforcer, again being able to perform acts and carry out missions that others would have thought unspeakable. It was at this time that the brothers came under the tutelage of a mage within the mercenary ranks, who taught them both to use magic. Oran was sceptical at first, being confident enough in his own ability’s that he thought he didn’t need anything more, but his tune quickly changed when he acquired the use of Take-Over Magic. Being able to take on the form of a monster seemed to resonate with Oran’s sociopathic personality. While his skills and reputation had increased twofold, something in Oran’s mind began to change. It might have been the influence of his beastly magic, it might have been over ambition, or it simply could have just been a psychotic break; but for one reason or another Oran suddenly became hostile towards many members of the mercenary group he and Django had been a part of for so many years. He slowly came to realise that he didn’t like taking orders from anybody, and brutally massacred almost everyone; sparing only his brother and those fortunate enough to be absent on that particular day. After completing what he had set out to do, namely kill everyone in sight save for his brother, Oran sat back and watched as Django reorganised what was left of the organisation into a new bandit group, and re-established itself in the costal country of Bantia. Moving operations to Bantia meant a new start, free of persecution and the threat of arrest. This left the brothers all the time they could have hoped for to lay down roots and open up a new crime ring in the still developing country. Over the years passed, Oran became known as Django’s right hand man; acting as his lieutenant and personal enforcer to Bloody Smile. And soon both he and Django became known as the infamous Fulbore Brothers throughout the country. One day, Oren hears tell that one of the gang's train robberies, a recent target of theirs, had been thwarted by a group of Mages from Blazing Soul. Hearing that someone had stood up to then, not to mention allowing one of their higher ranked members, Jasper Mannon, to be captured, Oren rounds up a party of bandits and heads out to exact revenge. He returns later that night, having freed Jasper, and captured three of the Blazing Soul party, Amber Rymoon, Shelly Vamiro, and Geno Azteck. After informing his brother of his actions, Oren retires to the hideout's pub for celebration, but soon learns that his prisoners had staiged a breakout, and where running loose in the prison Bloody Smile had made into a home base. Not only that, but along the way they'd freed a feral boy named Jak, who'd aided in their escape. Rather than be bothred by the news, Oren sees this as an opportunity to have a bit of fun. Along the way, he encounters Shelly, hastily attending to a wounded Geno, and Oren begins his games. Though not able to put up much of a fight herself, Oren torments her throughout their short battle, tossing her around like a toy and commenting on how weak she is. Just as he begins to bore of her, The battle is interrupted when Jak arrives on the scene, and the two engage in a lengthy and brutal battle in their respective takeover forms. Oren is eventually overwhelmed, and knocked unconscious just as Mages from the Magic Council swarm the building. He later attempted a breakout, his wounds and anger driving him into a frenzy, but his attempt was stopped cold by the combined efforts of Isa Wondril and Davin Vamiro. He now resides in the Magic Council's mage prison, under special watch for his violent tendency's. Magic and Abilities Take Over - The one magic Oran knows, and also the only one he’s ever needed. It allows him to take on the form of a monster he has slain, turning its power into a valuable asset he can call on at any time. He is skilled enough in this magic to be able to transform almost instantaneously, increasing his already inhuman strength in the blink of an eye. His brother Django has speculated that the Take Over magic Oran uses is a perfect fit to his personality, as allows him to personify his animalistic ferocity in a fight. Do to personal preference, Oran only keeps a single Take Over form at a time, electing to change it only when he has found one he likes better, or when he gets bored with his current favorite. Beast Soul: Behemoth - Oren’s current favorite Take Over transformation, and the only one he calls upon. In this form, Oran grows to a little over eleven feet tall and his stance becomes akin to that of a gorilla. He becomes covered in blue fur His muscles increase in size, greatly increasing his strength, and he gains a wolf like head complete with bright yellow eyes. A pair of long bullhorns sprout from his head, just behind his eyes, tapering down to a pair of deadly points. Two long bone spikes grow out from the back of each of his shoulders, seemingly connected to each other by a bone plate. Oran’s leg in this form gain a double knee, and end in a foot with three clawed toes. He also gains a trio of tails, two bull tails and a longer reptilian tail that he can use to batter opponents. Lastly, Oren retains all of the scars he has as a human, adding a battle-worn aspect to his beastly appearance. While larger and stronger in this form, Oran forgoes most, if not all, of his fighting style. He instead relies on his large size and increased ferocity to win his fights, as well as a fair amount of instinct. He is also quite fast despite his size, and is able to gallop on all four limbs faster than a horse can run. A favorite maneuver of his is to charge into opponents with his horns, or catch them in his razor sharp teeth. His center tail is also very articulate, allowing him to utilize it much like a third limb. His personality is also affected by his transformation, as he becomes a lot more aggressive and confrontational. This aspect often gets on his brother’s nerves, as Django knows he can’t control Oran in this form. Incredible Strength - Even without his Take Over forms, Oran is still incredibly strong despite his skinny appearance. He is able to lift another adult on the ground with one hand, and has the leg strength to launch objects into the air with a single kick. On his own, he can throw punches that shatter rock and easily outmuscle monsters several time’s larger than himself. Another, more dangerous aspect is that this is all before utilising his Take-Over Magic, which triples his already impressive physical abilities the instant he transforms. Skilled Close Combatant - Despite not having any formal combat training, Oran is incredibly skilled at hand to hand combat. He lacks any sort of organised fighting style, preferring to simply follow his instinct and attack however and whenever he can. This makes Oran’s movements exceptionally difficult to interpret, making it next to impossible follow his attack pattern. Despite its lack of style, Oran has found that fighting in this fashion is fairly effective, and he has yet to encounter an opponent skilled enough to make him reconsider his lack of training. Incredible Stamina – Fitting with his well-honed muscles, and a lifetime of fighting, Oran has gained an inhuman level of stamina. It is theorised by Django that this isn’t actually a skill Oran trained for, and is more a by-product of his sociopathic personality. As his brother tells it, Oran may simply forget any sense of self-preservation should he become too enthralled in a fight, causing him to ignore pain until he has calmed down again. While this may be severely detrimental in the long run, or should a fight be drawn out for too long, It has served Oran well in all the battles he has taken part in throughout his life. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Take Over User Category:Human Category:Independent Mage Category:Bloody Smile Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages